Promise of the Future
by Lady Sidereal
Summary: Post-War Drabbles. Book Pairings. 10-20-10: At night he woke up screaming but the rest of the day was an act...
1. Past

Title: Past  
Summary: After the war Draco had put everything behind him- or so he thought...

After a bout of Writer's Block I decided to start a drabble series for Harry Potter. Each chapter will be based on a one-word prompt. If anyone has any prompt they'd like to see written I'd be happy to give it a go.

For those of you who read To Have and To Hold, don't worry! It'll be updated soon!

* * *

Following the end of the war Draco Malfoy had put his past behind him as best he could. He didn't talk about his school days or his father. If Scorpius wanted to hear about either he asked his mother or grandmother.

Draco had thrown himself into rebuilding his family's name, moving completely from any hint of the Dark Lord, Draco worked in the Ministry- Muggle Relations in fact. Although he had put his past behind him- he only ever gave a sharp nod to the Boy-Who-Lived(-Twice) if they passed in the halls.

But still he believed himself past the prejudices of his youth. Until he read the innocent note from his eleven-year-old son:

_Dad!  
I was sorted into Gryffindor! I made friends with a boy named Albus who's really nice to me!  
I'll write again soon!  
Scorpius_

Draco may have moved on from his past... but it still took his wife and a sleeping-draught-laced firewhiskey to calm him down.

* * *

TBC 


	2. Hopeless

Title: Hopeless  
Summary: She loved him, she really did. But sometimes he was completely hopeless.

* * *

Hermione Weasley watched incredulously as her war-hero-husband leapt around the flat in the manner befitting a recently beheaded chicken. The red-headed man had found himself a perch on her antique apolstered dining room chairs. In. His. Shoes.

After an angry tongue-lashing had sent Ron scurrying into the bedroom for a sulk, Hermione allowed herself a small giggle. It had been rather funny after all. It wasn't every day that the wife was called on to save her husband from a spider...

* * *

TBC 


	3. Sometimes

Title: Sometimes  
Summary: Sometimes he wished things were different...

* * *

Sometimes he still stuttered and he tried no to notice that his students giggled until someone pointed to the ruby encrusted sword hanging over the door to his office. Sometimes he wished that someone would come make fun of him, or hide his pet, or (in the case of a red-haired duo) perform experiments on said pet. Sometimes he wished that he didn't know how it felt to enter a room and hear whispers break out around the room. sometimes he wished that he still only wondered what it was like to be famous. Sometimes he wished that he didn't under stand how Harry Potter felt. 


	4. Reflection

Title: Reflection  
Summary: When it got really bad he stood in front of his mirror and just looked.

* * *

When it got really bad he stood in front of his mirror and just looked. Pretended that his reflection was someone else. It was getting better, even how, almost five years later. But there was always one day when he just locked his door and hid from the world. He'd stand in front of the mirror, hair shaggy and eyes haunted and watch his mirror image. And he didn't feel quite so alone.  
"Hi Fred." He whispered to his reflection. 


	5. Mimic

Title: Mimic  
Summary: He didn't think that he could cry anymore...

* * *

Harry didn't think that he could cry anymore. After the last battle, all his tears had been spent mourning those lost. He was grateful now, two years later, for that constant reminder of Lupin and Tonks that followed him around the house, his hair color different with each step. A perfect combination of both his parents.

Following his godson around the house, making sure he was ready for bed, Harry tucked the two-year-old boy into his Chudley Cannons sheets (a gift from Uncle Ron) and kissed the tiny forehead goodnight. Harry looked back at the little boy, hand on the light switch, and stared into a pair of emerald green eyes topped with messy black hair. Harry's doppelganger down to the scar on his own forehead.

Harry thought that he couldn't cry until he asked why Teddy had done that.

Harry hadn't cried until Teddy said "I want to be just like you, Daddy!"


	6. Ride

Title: Size Really Does Matter  
Summary: Ron just has an overactive imagination sometimes...

* * *

"Wow!" came a low gasp from the shed as Ron Weasley passed alongside, hunting for garden gnomes... having once again gotten on his mother's bad side. An "Ooooohhh..." followed the breathy exclaimation and Ron, always looking for distractions, found himself abandoning a wild gnome chase in order to eavesdrop on what seemed to be a very involved, and highly embarrassing (for the couple involved that is) exchange.

"Oh Harry!" Came the undeniable voice of his baby sister "It's so... long.. and.. and thick!" Ron felt his face turning a red to rival that of his hair as his knuckles clenched and he leaned closer against the shed door.

"I know I shouldn't..." Harry's lower voice murmured "Not without telling Ron about this... but it felt right with you now..." Ron could almost picture Harry leaning over his innocent little sister with his 'I'm Harry Potter, you can trust me' face firmly in place.

"I just want to ride it, Harry!" Ginny's sweet voice carried through the thin door of the shed, as though she were standing beside Ron and not slavering over her childhood crush.

"Isn't it perfect?" Harry asked in a tone that just told Ron that he _knew_ how perfect it was, and what foolish girl would deny it? Ron tried to remind himself that Harry was family and his best mate. But best mates don't do that to each other!

"What's going on in here!" Ron bellowed, slamming the shed door in on itself. "Hey... Is that the new Firebolt 250?"

* * *

TBC 


	7. Remembrance

Title: Remembrance  
Summary: At night he woke up screaming but the rest of the day was an act.

* * *

At night he woke up screaming, pale hair plastered to a paler face. Silver eyes wide as he sucked air into panicking lungs. His heartbeat would slow as his wife wound her warm body around his and held him tight until the bloody images of his past disappeared.

At night his wife promised him that the evil in his life was gone, there were no hooded and masked men waiting to take him to the Master. His wife held him tight until the fear ebbed and he remembered that he was safe with the woman who loved him.

During the day he passed by his saviors, who he dared not acknowledge, and said nothing- hiding his fear behind the mask he built long ago.


End file.
